The Tension Between a Brother and a Sister
by mystery of the mist
Summary: Jasper and Rosalie get into a little bit of sibling rivalry. Of course there is a consequence that they both have to face. WARNING: SPANKING OF TWO TEENAGERS!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: IT'S THE SAME FOR EVERY CHAPTER...NOT MINE!**

**This is a plot that I've had in the back of my head that I'm just getting around to writing. There will be spanking, of course, as the summary says there will be. But it won't happen for a little while.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

The sun wasn't shining and rain was pouring down. This was the kind of day we went to school on.

I sat in the back of the Volvo in the middle. Alice and Emmett were on either side of me. Edward was driving and Rosalie, the queen that she thinks she is, got shot gun. She thought she was too good to sit in the back.

Edward turned the car into the parking lot of Forks High School. He parked next to Bella's old red truck. She should just let Edward get her a new car.

I turned my head as Edward pulled Bella close to him and kissed her lips. The two of them were sending off such powerful waves of love. It made me smile at Alice and wrap my arm around her shoulders.

We headed into the worn down building for our first period class. Oh, joy-Calculus. I shared the same feelings as Bella about this particular class. Mr. Varner got on my nerves easily.

We had to take a test. It was easy, of course, since I've taken Calculus multiple times before. I finished early along with my siblings and Alice. Bella was still furiously scribbling away, trying her best to get a good grade. I felt bad for the poor girl.

When the bell finally rang to declare that first period was over, the whole class rushed out of their seats and into the hallway. Second period would begin shortly.

The day was very uneventful. But that changed last period.

We had P.E. last period. We all walked over to the gym in silence. It was still raining, but that was no shocker.

The coach said to pair up. Alice and Bella became partners instantly while Emmett and Edward did as well. Rosalie was glaring daggers at Alice.

"Are you absolutely kidding me, Alice?" she asked. "You're seriously gonna ditch me for some stupid human girl?"

Alice scowled back. "Shut it, Rosalie. She's my friend."

"Alice, be partners with Rosalie. I'll be partners with Jasper," Bella offered.

"No, Bella, it's fine," Alice said, trying to get Bella to come back.

"I don't care, Alice," Bella stated. "I'm terrible at this class."

"Bella-" Alice began but Rosalie cut her off.

"Go with Jasper, Bella!" Rosalie demanded, her icy glare pointed at Bella.

I had no problem being partners with Bella, but Rosalie was being a real bitch.

"Come on, Bella. Ignore her," I said.

Bella smiled at me. "Thanks, Jasper."

I nodded. "Anytime."

We had to pass a basketball back and forth. This is what P.E. has come to.

With my enhanced vampire hearing, I was able to hear what Rosalie was saying to Alice.

"I don't get it, Alice," she began. "We're sisters, and some bitchy human girl comes along and you suddenly can't be bothered with me anymore."

"She's not a bitch, Rosalie. You are," Alice shot back.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "And there you go. Just defend that dumb, stupid, idiotic human like I'm a fucking piece of dirt!"

That was it. I like to consider myself a gentleman and stick up for the girls in the house. Bella was like a little sister to me and I didn't like that Rosalie was talking about her like that. Time to be the overprotective big brother that was inside me.

"Shut up, Rosalie!" I yelled. "Before you call anyone a bitch, look in a mirror!"

"I'm not talking to you, Jasper!" she yelled back.

I saw the P.E. teacher start to make his way over here.

"You just did! You take dumb blond to a whole new level!"

"Oh, that is it, Jasper!" She chucked the ball at me with a human force, but the force would have been strong for a human. I ducked and it hit Bella right on the side of her head. She fell to the ground.

"Bella!" I exclaimed. I rushed over to her side, immediately ashamed of myself that I had ducked. It had been a reflex. "I'm so sorry!"

Edward was soon over here, too, along with Alice, Emmett, and the teacher.

"It's not...your fault...Jazz," she stuttered weakly. Her voice was barely a whisper, but I heard it perfectly clear. It made me feel really guilty.

"Call 911!" the teacher shouted.

Alice whipped out her cell phone and dialed the three digits. "I need an ambulance at Forks High School!...No, I need one now!...There's a girl with a head injury...Let me talk to Dr. Cullen...Now, it's an emergency!...Dad, Bella had a head injury. We need an ambulance."

I heard him say that he would make sure that one was sent over and that he'd be waiting in the emergency room for us. Alice thanked him and hung up.

"There's an ambulance on the way. Hold on, Bella," Alice said, meanwhile fixing Rosalie with an awful glare.

"Rosalie, Jasper, why don't you two take a trip down to the principal's office," the teacher said.

Rosalie was about to protest when I dragged her along. She shut up but glared at me. Whatever. We were all used to her glaring at us.

We didn't speak on the walk to the principal's office.

When we got there, the principal, Mr. Green, was on the phone. From the sounds of it, he was talking to our P.E. coach about what happened.

He called us in a moment later. I closed the door behind me and sat beside Rosalie.

"I would like to hear you two tell me what happened," he said.

Rosalie and I both started to talk at the same time. We began to argue until Mr. Green had to tell us to calm down.

"From what I hear, Jasper yelled at Rosalie and swore at her-"

"Only because she was bullying another student!" I protested. "She always does, so I was defending the other student."

Mr. Green nodded. "I see. I'm going to call your house. I'm sending you two home early. For further punishment, you each have three days of detention after school. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Green," we both said.

Rosalie and I looked away from each other while Mr. Green dialed the number to our house. I could hear perfectly well the whole conversation.

_"Hello?" _Esme's voice said.

"Hello, this is Mr. Green, principal at Forks High School. I'm looking for either Dr. or Mrs. Cullen."

_"I'm Mrs. Cullen."_

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, I'm afraid we have a problem with two of your children. Could you please come down to the school to pick them up? I'm sending them home early."

_"Of course. Thank you for calling. Bye."_

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. Bye."

He hung up the phone.

I know all too well how this was going to turn out. Esme was going to be disappointed in us. Then when Carlisle got home, she would tell him what happened. And the consequence...well, I didn't really want to think about the consequence. More like my butt didn't want to think about the consequence.

Emmett, Edward, and I all had our fair share of spankings. We, naturally, got into a lot of trouble that had to do with fighting and wrestling and broken things.

Alice and Rosalie don't get spanked as often as we do. They're true "daddy's girls."

Esme arrived at the office quickly. Mr. Green explained what happened as I bowed my head, ashamed at myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie stick her chin up in the air, obviously not feeling remorse for her actions.

"Alright, you two, come on," Esme said, gesturing us out the door.

Of course, Rosalie got shot gun because she was too good to sit in the back. Esme drove at a fast speed.

"Rosalie, I am extremely disappointed in you," Esme lectured. "I know you have a good heart and that you're a kind person. I don't understand why you choose to be so cruel to Bella. She's such a nice girl and I don't get what fault you find in her to make you act like this."

"Save it, Esme," Rosalie snapped. "My feelings will never change for that bitch."

"Rosalie Cullen!" Esme exclaimed. Although when we went in public her and my last name was Hale, we were really Cullens. "You better watch your language and your attitude."

"I can't watch my language or my attitude. Neither thing is visible," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, I am absolutely _furious_ with you right now! You're lucky I'm not spanking you myself!"

Esme never spanked any of us. She would be to emotional. She did, though, give us warning swats. Whenever we were pushing it, she would smack our behinds once in warning.

"Jasper, I know that what Rosalie did was wrong, but you can't retaliate like that. You reacted in a way that I thought you knew better than to do. I'm very disappointed in you, Jazz," Esme stated.

I folded my hands in my lap and put my head down. "Sorry, Mom."

Esme looked back at me through the mirror and I saw a small, sad smile on her face. "I know, baby. I know."

I was surprised when Esme took a right turn instead of of left that would take us to our house. She was taking us to the hospital.

"Aw, come on, Mom. I don't wanna go see the human!" Rosalie complained.

"She has a name, Rosalie!" Esme exclaimed.

"I don't freakin' care!" Rosalie shouted.

_"I don't freakin' care!"_ I mocked. I instantly regretted it.

"Jasper, Rosalie already has a bad punishment coming to her, and now you do, too. You should have stayed out of it," Esme said.

I nodded in shame. "Yes, ma'am."

It only took a couple minutes until we were at the hospital.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen," the receptionist, Ashley, greeted. She was in her early twenties and studying to become a nurse. She was always nice to all of us and from what I've seen, the only girl at the hospital that didn't fall all over Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen is in the ER treating Bella. Only two visitors, I'm sorry."

"That's fine, I'll stay here," Rosalie said, sitting in the waiting room.

"Thank you, Ashley."

Esme and I walked down to the ER. I was becoming better at controlling myself around blood. Ever since Bella's birthday party, I've been extra careful. When we moved back to Forks, I started to become more used to being around Bella. Blood didn't bother me nearly as much anymore.

"Jasper, you can't fight with your siblings," Esme said.

"The bitch had it coming."

Esme sighed. "Jasper, Carlisle and I give you guys freedom, but we don't allow you boys to call any girls in the house a bitch. You know that, Jasper."

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

When we got to the emergency room, Carlisle was checking over Bella's head. Alice, Edward, and Emmett hadn't arrived yet. School was still in session.

Bella whimpered when Carlisle touched a certain spot on her head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," Carlisle apologized.

Bella looked up at us as we made our way over to them. "I know what you're thinking, Jasper. It's not your fault. I wouldv'e inflicted this on myself anyway."

I wore a guilty expression. "Bella, ah'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Jazz. You didn't cause this. I'm just accident prone."

Carlisle finished examing Bella's head. "So no further injury beyond the concussion."

Concussion. Bella had a concussion.

"Ah'm so sor-"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Jasper!" Bella exclaimed.

I sighed and still wore my guilty expression.

"We'll talk about this later, Jasper," Carlisle said.

This wasn't going to be a pleasant convesation.

**A new story! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER!**

**WARNING: SPANKING IN THIS CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH SHOULD BE OUT EITHER LATER TODAY OR EARLY TOMORROW!**

Carlisle called Edward and told them to make plans until late tonight. Although he didn't say it, I knew that it was because he would be spanking Rosalie and me. Edward told Carlilse that he, Alice, and Emmett would be hanging out a Bella's house and they'd be home at ten.

"Both of you, up to my office, now," Carlisle said, firmly, yet being sure to not raise his voice.

I obeyed immediately but Rosalie was still sitting down.

"Your father said to go upstairs, Rosalie," Esme stated strictly. "Go up now!"

"But I didn't do anything wrong," Rosalie said innocently.

Esme dragged Rosalie out of the chair and smacked her bottom once.

"Okay, okay, I'll go!" Rose exclaimed. She scurried to the stairs where I was standing and we both made our way to Carlisle's office.

We sat on the couch, far away from each other.

Carlisle came in and pulled the chair out from his desk. He put it in front of the center of the couch and sat down.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you," he lectured. "Not only did you two fight, but you hurt Bella along the way. You both threw tantrums and that's unacceptable when you're eighteen years old. I know that although you've lived a long time, your teenage emotions still overtake you. That I understand, but still, teenagers do not throw fits. Rosalie, you were completely unreasonable."

"Thank ya," I said, happy that Carlisle saw that.

I knew that I should've kept my mouth shut when I saw Carlisle's warning look at me.

"And you, Jasper, need to learn when to keep your mouth shut. And calling your sister a bitch is not acceptable in this house. You knew that and decided to call her one anyway."

"Ah'm sorry, sir," I said, bowing my head guiltily.

Carlisle nodded. "Rosalie, go to your room and stand in the corner."

Rosalie tried to tell him that she didn't need corner time when Carlisle turned her around and swatted her backside. She yelped and ran off to her room.

"Jasper, I'm going to spank you after I spank Rosalie. I'm giving you that time to calm down," Carlisle explained.

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What do ya mean?"

"You may be unaware, but you're sending off waves of fear. You've been in this position before, Jasper. There's nothing new that you should be afraid of," he assured me.

That's not what Edward and Emmett told me.

"Okay," I lied, controlling my fear waves.

Carlisle smiled and ruffled my hair. "Go sit in the corner. I'll be back."

As he walked out of the room and closed the door, I sat down in the corner and sobbed.

* * *

**ROSALIE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I stood in the corner of my room. Emmett and I did share a different room, but the one I was in now was mine. He also had his own.

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

Carlisle entered the room and closed the door behind him. "You can come out of the corner, Rosalie."

I walked over to Carlisle with my head down. He lifted my chin so I could look at him. He was a lot taller than me. He even had a few inches on Emmett.

"Rosalie, we need to discuss what you did wrong."

I nodded with a sigh. "I talked badly about Bella, I haven't been listening to you or Mom, and I fought with Jasper."

"Very good, Rose. Let's get this over with."

He sat on the bed. I walked over and he helped me over his lap.

I perfectly recalled the first time Carlisle had spanked me. It had just been Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and me at the time. I said something rude to Esme. Carlisle had pulled me over his lap and spanked me twenty-five times. He had lectured that if I was ever rude to Esme again, I would get it bare and for much longer.

I had gotten several spankings after that, but the first one that had been bare happened a couple years after Emmett joined us. Edward and I got into a fight, again, like we did almost every month since I had joined them. I was really mad at him and I had thrown his piano stool into the wall. It wasn't a big deal since we bought a new stool, but my actions were bad. Carlisle spanked me bare and gave me forty hard smacks.

I knew that this would be one of the worst spankings I've ever gotten because my behavior and attitude had been extremely poor.

I felt Carlisle pull my jeans down to my ankles. Then he pulled my underwear down to meet them.

I braced myself for the first smack, but nothing could have prepared me for the fire that it caused.

I whimpered at just five smacks. Once the swat count reached ten, I began to kick. My jeans fell off my ankles and onto the floor, followed shortly by my underwear.

"Rosalie, I'm very disappointed in you. I hope this will teach you to never speak badly of anyone," Carlisle said. "Do you understand?"

I didn't answer because the spanking was hurting too much.

"Do you under_stand_?" he asked again, emphasizing each syllable with an unbelievably hard swat.

"Yes, Dad!" I exclaimed in pain.

When the smacks reached a number of fifty, I began to cry. It hurt so damn bad!

Carlisle stopped at sixty spanks. I was sobbing on his lap. He turned me over so I was sitting on his lap with my stinging bottom hanging off.

"You're okay, Rosie, you're okay."

Daddy was the only one who could call me Rosie. He always said it when he was comforting me.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy."

"I know, angel. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

He put me face-up on the bed. I screamed because I wasn't in Daddy's arms anymore.

"Shh, sweetheart, Daddy's just getting your clothes," Daddy reassured me.

Daddy carefully redressed me, being sure not to make anything drag against my sore behind. Then he lifted me up and kissed my forhead. "I love you, Rosie."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's back to Jasper's POV! Same disclaimer...**

I had stopped crying, but I was still shaking with fear. I heard Rosalie's spanking. She deserved everything that she got.

In the past, Edward and Emmett have told me stories about what had happened to them when they called one of the girls a bitch. These times had both been recently. Edward had been fed up with Rosalie's constant negative attitude toward Bella. In his fury, he had called her a bitch. One time when Alice was going overboard trying to get Emmett to go shopping with her, he told her to, "Shut up, bitch!" No one dared to call Esme a bitch.

Anyway, my brothers told me that Carlisle bared their bottoms and took his belt to them, one hundred strokes each. I told them that I found it hard to believe that Carlisle would be that harsh, but they said that's what really happened and there was more. Then Carlisle paddled them fifty times. And after all that, he still used his hand to spank them.

There was a knock on the door. It was probably Carlisle. "Come in," I whispered, knowing that whoever it was could hear me fine.

I was surprised because it was Esme.

"Honey, you're getting yourself all worked up," she said. "Come sit with me."

I sat beside Esme on the couch. This would be that last time I would sit without fidgeting for at least a month.

"You've gotten spanked before, Jasper. How is this different than all the other times?" Esme asked.

I didn't want to tell her what Emmett and Edward had told me because she might get mad at Carlisle. And when she was mad at him, this house was not right. He would go for days trying to be all romantic and lovey with her, and she would ignore him until she caved and they went up to their bedroom. Then it was loud at night...

"Ah dunno."

She smiled. "Jazz, you know Carlisle would never permanently hurt you. He loves you. I love you."

"Ah love you, too, Mom." She loved it when we referred to her as our mother, which she was. She had to take care of five vampire teenagers. The number would soon be six.

We heard someone coming to the room. "Come in," Esme called before there was even a chance to knock.

Carlisle smiled at the sight of me in Mom's arms on the couch.

Mom stood up. "I'm gonna go check on Rosalie."

"He's scared," I heard her whisper to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded.

She left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Alright, bud, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked, sitting beside me.

"Ed and Em told me some stories..." I trailed off, looking up at him.

Carlisle sighed. "Let me guess...I whipped them one hundred times, I paddled them fifty times, and then a spanked them with my hand. And it was all on their bare butts."

My look turned confused. "How did ya know that?"

"Because that's what Edward told Emmett when Emmett was going to be spanked for calling Alice a bitch," Carlisle explained.

"So you mean they got me all scared like this for nothin'?"

He smiled. "You have nothing to be nervous about, son."

I nodded.

He turned serious again. "But you will be getting it bare."

"Ah figured."

I took down my jeans and boxers and bent over Carlisle's lap.

The first swat took me by stinging surprise.

He kept on spanking me and I yelped out at swat number ten, a particularly hard one.

As the spanking went on, I pleaded, "Please, Dad, stop!"

"You know better than to call your sister a bitch and fight with her the way you did. You settle all your arguements calmly and like normal people, not like wild animals. You also need to learn when to keep your wise comments to yourself," Carlisle lectured.

The spanking was over at twenty-five swats. It was enough to make me cry.

Carlisle pulled me boxers up first and then my jeans. The fabric stung my bottom even further.

He righted me up into his arms and rocked me gently. "It's okay, buddy, it's over."

"Ah'm sorry, Daddy." It made me sound like a little kid, but that's how I felt. And it actually made me feel good to be part of the family where I could feel like a kid.

"You're forigven, son."

After a few more minutes, we stood up.

"Are you okay, Jasper?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Dad." We had talked once that as part of the family, I didn't have to call him "sir" or "Dr. Cullen." It was either "Carlisle, Dad, or Daddy."

We walked out into the hallway where Rosalie and Esme were waiting for us. Rosalie and I apologized to each other.

"Let's go watch TV," Rosalie suggested.

"Okay, but I'm not sittin' on my butt!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, please! You didn't even get it as half as bad as I did!" Rosalie said.

"But it still hurts!" I argued.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but nothing as close to the sting in my ass!"

"Language," Esme scolded. "I thought you two learned your lesson about fighting."

We turned to see Esme wrapped in Carlisle's arms. They were smiling at us.

I really felt like part of the family.

Rosalie and I smiled back guiltily. We ran downstairs to watch TV in the living room.

**Sorry! I know it's kinda short.**

**There are two more chapters left.**

**I need some story ideas!**

**Please review!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is in Rose's POV. It takes place after her spanking when Esme goes to see her.**

**This chapter _does _contain spanking, however not as bad as last chapter. I didn't plan for it to have any spanking until I got a review that made me think and I came up with this. Thanks to _twilight1987_ for your review that inspired me for this chapter!**

**Chapter one has the disclaimer.**

I heard footsteps coming from the hallway followed by a knock on the door. I called softly for the person to come in.

Esme smiled with sympathy as she closed the door behind her. She came next to me and sat down on the bed.

"Did you learn your lesson?" she wondered.

I nodded. "I've really thought about it. Bella's not all that bad. I think I was just jealous 'cause Alice and I are always partners in P.E. and I didn't wanna change that."

"Maybe you shouldn't always do the same thing. You could become friends with Bella if you got to know her. Maybe you would've had the chance to if you had asked her to be your partner instead of acting like a child," Esme said.

"I feel really bad about the way I treated her," I admitted.

"You're going to apologize, you know that," Esme stated.

I sighed. "Whether or not you were going to make me, I was going to anyway."

Esme smiled. "I'm very proud of you, Rosalie."

"I feel like I'm losing my sister," I said.

"Sweetie, if you gave Bella a chance, you would see that you're not losing your sister and you could gain another one."

I nodded in understanding. "I promise that I'll try harder."

"That's my girl," Esme praised.

It was silent for a few moments until Esme spoke again. "Honey, have you ever wondered how Jasper feels?"

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Rose, you said that Em and Ed were partners like always and you and Alice are typically partners. How do you think that makes Jasper feel?"

I felt guilty. I didn't want to admit that, so I lied. "Jasper is always included. We usually end up having a group of three."

"I don't believe you, Rosalie. You just got spanked and you're lying. Haven't you learned anything?"

And here we go. Esme's treating me like a damn little kid. "Bitch," I muttered, almost too quiet for vampire ears. But it hadn't been quiet enough because Esme had heard it.

She looked at me with wide eyes. Then she dragged me out the door and into the bathroom. She slammed the door and made me sit.

I watched as Esme opened up a small package. In her hand was a bar of soap. "Open," she commanded.

Not wanting to be punished worse, I complied. She stuck the soap in my mouth and said, "Two minutes."

I felt like I was going to go into a coughing fit. It was absolutely digusting. It was even worse than the chipmunk that Edward dared me to try when we had been hunting one day.

"Don't ever call me that again," Esme scolded, removing the soap from my mouth. "Rinse."

I spit out the suds and rinsed my mouth with the sink water.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I apologized.

"Apology accepted."

She might accept it, but when Carlisle found out the fire in my butt would intensify.

We met Carlisle and Jasper out in the hallway. Jasper and I had a minor arguement about being spanked. Of all things to argue about, really.

After a few minutes of watching TV, Carlisle called me upstairs to his office.

"Rosalie, I'm so disappointed in you," he said. "I don't want to have to spank you twice in the same day, but you deserve it."

I soon found myself over his lap. My jeans and underwear were at my ankles again.

I screamed at the first swat. My butt was still stinging from my previous spanking and this made it much, much worse.

"You do not _ever_ call your mother a bitch. _Ever_."

I was sobbing.

Carlisle only spanked me ten times before pulling my underwear and jeans back up. He picked me up and rocked me gently. "Daddy's got you, Rosie."

My sobs were reduced into cries as Carlisle rocked me.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry."

"Everything's okay, sweetheart."

It did feel okay.

I apologized to Esme again. I rejoined Jasper as we waited for the rest of our family to come home.

* * *

**POV OF CARLISLE:**

Esme and I watched as two of our kids laughed at a comedy. I didn't like the fact that I just had to spank both of them, Rosalie twice.

My poor son had been scared by his own brothers. I decided that I would talk to them when they arrived here.

Esme and I discussed the situation with Jasper. Although our children had lived for a long time, we still considered them kids. Jasper was a shy boy who was too shy to even talk to his family sometimes. By the time he and Alice had joined our family, Edward and Emmett had already been brothers for a while. Esme and I clearly saw that he felt discluded.

Esme turned around and looked up at me, still in my arms. She smiled. I smiled back, knowing that we were thinking the same thing. Jasper was laughing with one of his siblings-Rosalie, of all people. But Esme and I knew that she would do anything for her family and that she really had a good heart. Just ever since she met Bella, she just hasn't been the same girl.

Though as we continued to watch Rosalie and Jasper laugh at the TV show, Esme and I felt hope for both of them.

**A short one, I know, but please review anyway!**

**The next chapter should be a long one. Look for it later tomorrow or early the next day. It's going to be the last chapter for this story:(...but I do want to come out with more stories.**

**To answer _Cullen Cousin_'s question:**

**Yes, I am looking for ideas for a new story, not for this one since there's only one chapter left. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear! Thanks for reviewing!**

**So please give me some ideas for new stories via review or PM.**

**Thanks again and review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE**

**We're at the last chapter! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favorites list, and/or subscribed to this story. You guys have all inspired me to write more! I don't have any ideas for a story that I want to write next, so I'm still looking for ideas! Before you begin reading, this chapter is in Carlisle's POV. I hope you like the last chapter!**

**WARNING: Two spankings in this chapter.**

The memory of Jasper's worried face filled up my mind when Emmett, Edward, and Alice came home.

"Hi, Daddy!" Alice exclaimed. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged my daughter back. "Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?"

"Good, Daddy. I know that you want me to give you some privacy with those two idiots," she said, looking at Edward and Emmett.

"Alice," I warned.

She smiled. "Sorry! I'll go upstairs."

"Alright, honey."

She skipped off upstairs and left me alone with two of my sons. They were exchanging frightened glances.

"Let's go upstairs," I said, taking one last look at the boys' nervous faces before leading the way up the stairs.

The two of them were alike in many ways. They were both in their late teens and more often acted like children rather than adults. That was perfectly understandable as they were still young. They as well as Jasper shared a liking of video games that they played together in the living room. There were plenty more hobbies that they shared, but they were also plenty of things about about that were different.

Edward could sit for five minutes and wouldn't complain, while Emmett would grow bored and get up. Edward was more on the quiet side, yet Emmett was a bit on the hyper side. Emmett was all smiles and loved to joke around, whereas Edward was more serious.

Then I thought about how different they were from Jasper. Jasper was the shyest out of all of my kids. He never bothered anyone and went out of his way to help people. He made sure that he never got in our way and was extremely respectful. Jasper was also very gullible. It wasn't hard to believe that Emmett and Edward had tricked him like they did.

When we got to my office, the boys sat on the couch. I felt their eyes watching me as I walked over to my desk to get my chair.

I sat in front of them. "I'm very disappointed in you two. Your little lie may have seemed harmless and funny to you, but it had your brother sobbing. I can't even explain how much fear he had. You made him think that he was going to be beaten. Edward, what did I tell you about starting that lie?"

Edward put his head down and said, "You told me that it made people more scared of getting a spanking and that I would get a spanking instead of just corner time if I did it again."

I nodded. "Edward, eye contact."

He raised his head and looked at me. "Sorry."

I turned to Emmett. "Do you remember how scared you had been, Emmett? That's how Jasper was, maybe even worse because both of you had told him."

They were silent in guilt.

"Emmett, go stand in the corner. Edward, over my lap."

Emmett walked over to a corner of the room and put his back to us. Edward stood up and was about to lay over my lap when I stopped him.

"Jeans and boxers down," I said.

Edward looked at me, shocked. "Dad, come on!"

Not leaving him any additional room to argue, I dragged him over my lap and pulled his jeans and boxers all the way off.

"Not all the way, Dad, please!"

"They wouldn't have been all the way off if you had taken them down yourself," I stated.

Edward sighed.

I brought my hand down and Edward yelped. As I continued to spank him, he reached back and tried to protect his reddened bottom.

I paused the spanking and used one of my hands to grab both of his. "If you put your hands back one more time, you will get ten extra swats."

Edward immediately brought his hands back to where they had originally been against the floor. He began to cry.

After the twentieth swat, I began to lecture. "Why are you getting this spanking, Edward?"

"Be...cause I-I t-told Jazz that he-he would g-get whipped an-and p-paddled and sp-spanked."

"And why is that wrong?"

"'Cause h-he got sc-scared 'c-cause of it."

"Very good."

I stopped the spanking at fifty swats. Edward's sobs broke my heart, but I had to show my stern side of being a parent.

"Change places with Emmett and don't rub. Leave your jeans and boxers," I instructed.

Edward walked over to the corner, still crying. Emmett made his way over to me.

"Jeans and boxers down."

After seeing what had happened with Edward, Emmett didn't argue and did as he was told.

I helped him over my lap and brought the first swat down.

Emmett let out a yelp just as Edward had.

"I thought you would've remembered how you had felt when Edward told you the rumor," I said, "but you chose to make your brother feel scared."

"I-I'm s-sor-r-r-ry!" Emmett cried.

Unlike Edward who had tried to protect his bottom with his hands, Emmett kicked wildly. I had to hold his legs down with one of my legs.

I gave Emmett the same number of smacks that I gave Edward. Emmett was sobbing over my lap. I pulled his jeans and boxers back up.

"Edward, come here," I said.

Edward, who had stopped crying and was now whimpering, walked over to me with his head down.

"Emmett, I'm gonna put you on the couch, okay?"

Emmett nodded. I lifted him and placed him gently on the couch across from me. He gasped when his bottom hit the couch.

I lifted Edward onto the other end of the couch. "I'm gonna help you put your jeans and boxers on."

Once Edward was redressed, I sat between the boys. I pulled them close to me. "Are you guys feeling any better?"

"Are you kidding me? My butt will permanently be on fire!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Mine, too!" Edward declared.

I smiled. "And I'm sure you boys know what you have to do now, right?"

Edward nodded.

"We have to go apologize to Jasper," Emmett stated.

I watched as Emmett and Edward rose to their feet and headed downstairs.

After sitting there for a moment, I went to join my family.

Everyone was in the living room. I sat beside Esme.

Alice smirked. "Looks like I'm the only kid here who can sit on their butt comfortably."

She jumped into my arms. "See how I substitued 'butt' for the a-word? Otherwise I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting comfortably if I had said a swear."

I smiled. "So you're my only perfectly behaved angel?"

Edward snickered. "Yeah, with all the spending you and Rose do on clothes, I'm sure you're a perfect angel."

Alice just grinned and rested her head against me. "We can spend all we want. We're Daddy's little girls."

Rosalie beamed and sat next to me.

I hugged my two daughters close to me.

They were _definitely _Daddy's little girls.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Jasper's room.

"Come in," Jasper called.

I closed the door after walking in his room.

"Hey, Dad," he said.

"Hi, bud." I sat on the bed where he was laying, stomach down, watching TV.

"Jasper, I wanted to clear up some things with you," I said. "First of all, I will never spank you with an object other than my hand, alright?"

Jasper nodded. "Alright."

"Second, don't always believe what your brothers say."

"Yes," Jasper said.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Jasper, okay? I would never leave permanent damage."

Jasper closed his eyes. "When I was human, I was abused."

"That will never happen again, Jazz." I wrapped him in my arms. "No one will ever touch you again."

**That's it! I'm sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Please review because it's the last chapter!**


End file.
